


Sweat

by LadyLamia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, Gyms, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia
Summary: MC has long desired a certain, redheaded glutton, but he doesn't seem to be interested. After overhearing a conversation, she hatches a plan to make it clear how she feels.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Sweat

Beel: I need your help.   
Beel: Come here.   
MC: Where are you?   
Beel: The gym   
MC: Another workout video?   
Beel: You know it! 

Recording Beel’s workouts was always such delightful torture. She got to spend time watching him without any need for pretense. She was just ...recording him as he asked. And, if she lingered a bit too long on the strong lines of his body and the play of muscle under his skin, well nobody needed to know. And if she built fantasies around those images alone in her room, well… nobody was hurt.

“And done.”

“All for today?”

“Yeah. Just wanted to demonstrate the proper form-- some of our newer athletes have been arching their backs when they do these. If they’re not careful, they’ll strain their tails.”

She reluctantly handed him back his phone. She had spent her first few weeks in the Devildom flirting with long lingering glances, going out of her way to spend time with him and making sure to cook all of his favorites when she was on kitchen duty… she did everything except grab him by his ears and kiss him, but the only person who seemed to catch on was Asmo. And she had quickly tired of his knowing winks.

Figuring that he wasn’t interested, but --in trademark Beel fashion-- was just too polite to say so, she’d decided to stop harassing him. Now she just helped him record workout videos and dreamed of him.

“Are you going to eat lunch?”

“No time-- I’m meeting Satan to study runes soon.” Seeing his expression at the thought of someone missing a meal, she quickly added, “I’ll grab a snack on the way.” 

“Don’t forget to eat.”

“I won’t. See you later.”

She stopped by her room to get her notebook and then made her way to the kitchen, intending to snag one of the granola bars she’d stashed in her cabinet. She paused in the hall outside when she heard familiar voices.

“How dense can you be? She’s clearly interested in you.” Asmo was saying. 

“I don’t think so,” Beel muttered.

She paused a few feet from the doorway. ‘It would be awkward to walk in while they’re clearly having a private conversation,’ she reasoned, leaning against the wall carefully out-of-sight from those in the kitchen. ‘I’ll just wait until the topic changes, so nobody feels uncomfortable.’ 

“Did you notice that she always sits next to you at meals? How she touches your arm and makes eye contact at every opportunity? For a human, she’s practically throwing herself at you. Besides-- lust is MY thing. I should know.”

Her stomach twisted with the realization that they were talking about  _ her.  _ Asmo wasn’t wrong, but it stung a bit to hear her described this way. She sounded desperate. Which was something coming from the Avatar of Lust. He was never subtle, but, then again, he probably never lacked for romantic partners.

“So what do I do?” Beel was asking.

“Make a move. Ask her on a date.”

“She didn’t want to eat lunch today.”

“You’ve got to give someone notice-- she probably had plans. And not everyone is as excited by lunch as you.”

With a jolt she realized someone was coming towards her. She started walking, but Asmo still caught up to her easily.

He looked over at her. “Heard anything interesting lately?” 

‘Prick,’ she thought. ‘He knew I was there the whole time.’ Still. It was worth a shot.

“So I couldn’t help, but overhear…”

“Oh?” he purred. He was enjoying this far too much.

“Is Beel actually interested in me?” Her voice was high pitched and the words came out too fast. She felt her face flush, embarrassed. 

“Oh, honey.. He’s got it bad. My poor brother is positively besotted, but he’s not used to making romantic overtures. Despite his incredible physique he doesn’t often indulge in, well, my particular sin.” 

He looked over at her, one eyebrow raised, “If you’re still so inclined, I’d try something a little more obvious than your previous attempts.”

At this she huffed out a sigh of exasperation, “Aside from grabbing him, I can’t get much more obvious.”

Asmo’s eyes glittered. “Indeed.” His steps slowed to a complete stop and she paused with him. “Or you could lean in close,” he demonstrated moving nearer to her, his breath tickling the delicate skin of her ear, “and whisper all the delectable things you’d like to do to him.” 

She stepped back and swatted him good-naturedly. “Stop.”

His eyes appraised her, “I’d be happy to tutor you. Get those… creative juices flowing a bit.”

“Oh shit!”

“That’s not the usual response I get when--.”

“I’m late for study group! Thanks, Asmo! See you later!” She turned and ran off. 

He watched her go. It really was a shame that she was so interested in Beel. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been even more uncomfortable than usual. She couldn’t quite bring herself to make eye contact with Beel and Asmo kept waggling his eyebrows at her and eating the asparagus spears in a suggestive manner. She fled to her room as early as was polite, declining an invitation to play videogames with Levi. 

She flopped onto her bed, feeling her shoulders slowly unknot as she sunk into the mattress. Closing her eyes, she remembered the way Beel’s shirt had clung to his muscles, the kind way he’d looked at her when he thought she’d miss lunch. 

She knew what she wanted, but how to get it? Snagging her DDD, she scrolled through her messages until she reached the person she wanted.

MC: Hey Asmo?   
Asmo: Want to take my up on my offer to tutor you?   
MC: Not exactly, but I could use some advice.   
Asmo: Go on

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Beel: You free?   
MC: Maybe, what’s up?   
Beel: Workout video time!   
MC: OMW

Her stomach was a roiling knot as she walked towards the gym. She had taken a little longer than she had intended to get ready. ‘I hope Asmo was right.’ 

She dropped her DDD on the bench just inside the door and did her best to walk calmly over to him. She stayed mostly on the mats, wobbling slightly on the softer surface and hoping her shoes didn’t make too much noise. 

“Hey there.” She said, her voice catching a little.

“Hi.” he smiled brightly at her. She looked fancy today. ‘I wonder if she has plans after this?’ His heart sunk a bit at the thought of her spending time with someone else when she looked so delicious. She always looked good, but today her eyes burned bright and her lips were more distracting than usual. 

“Today’s might take a little longer to shoot. Coach asked for the calisthenics we normally do, but with some modifications for injuries.” 

She nodded and took his phone. He lay down on his back, clearly prepping for some kind of ab workout. ‘Ok, straight to business today.’ Deep breath. She could do this. 

He looked over at her and nodded. She steadied her hand, centered him in the frame, and hit record.

As he began describing his actions for the video, she used her free hand to undo the top two buttons of her blouse, letting her fingers drift along her neck down to the beginning of her cleavage. She continued her motion over the cloth, stroking down her bust to the curve of her hip. Her heart pounded in her ears and could feel her skin turning pink. 

Viewing him through the screen gave her a bit of distance she needed, made the moment feel a little less immediate. ‘Just like a dream,’ she thought, softening her gaze and savoring the sensation of her fingertips.

She continued to record him, moving her left hand to whisper across her skin. His shirt had bunched up under him, displaying the toned flesh of his stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining running her tongue along him. 

He was about ready to move onto the second exercise. He glanced over to her. If anything she was more of a distraction now. “Is her shirt different?’ He didn’t remember being able to see that much of her chest earlier. As he watched her tongue swept out across her lips and she undid one of the buttons on her blouse. He watched as that hand trailed from the button along the side of her neck and up to her hair, where she undid the clip holding it. It fell in soft waves and shadowed half of her face. Her eyes and lips gleamed.

Shit. He’d stopped explaining what he was doing. He took a breath and continued his narration. Although if she kept up what she was doing, he’d have to start over. He wasn’t wearing a cup and the thin, layered mesh of his workout shorts wouldn’t be able to hide his growing arousal.

He looked at the ceiling of the gym and gritted his teeth. ‘Think about something-- anything else.’ He closed his eyes as he continued going through the steps of the exercises, regaining his cadence now he could no longer see her. 

He heard sharp, staccato steps moving towards him and his eyes flew open. She was a little bit closer and now she had her shirt half unbuttoned. A lavender bra peeked out and the smooth mounds of her breasts were visible just above the sheer lace. Her hand still roamed freely. The heat that had dissipated, flared back to life. 

She saw him looking out of the corner of her eyes, but kept her gaze demure. She wasn’t sure she could continue if she looked directly at him. Her breath caught as she realized his eyes were on her. Another deep breath. She kept her eyes on the screen. Heat began to pool in her abdomen. Gaze still averted, she undid another button, moving her shoulders, so the fabric shifted, exposing more of her torso. 

A gasp from in front of the phone proved he had noticed. She ran her eyes along him, still watching through the screen. Was that? Yes, she grinned. A slight change in the orientation of the fabric of his shorts proved he wasn’t immune to her charms, but he was still trying valiantly to finish this video.

With a sly grin, she finished unbuttoning her blouse. A strangled groan came from the floor in front of her.

“Are you ok?” Her eyes were innocently wide, for the first time looking over the phone at him.

He watched in utter shock as she carefully shifted the phone, keeping it pointed at him as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. The cloth made a soft sound as it fell to the ground beside her feet. In addition to the lavender bra, she was wearing a tight skirt that had ridden up slightly to reveal garters. How had he missed that she was wearing heels? He looked up her body, starting at her feet and taking in the sheer stockings, flash of thigh, dark skirt, smooth skin, soft curves, stopping only when he met her heavy gaze. 

Her eyes didn’t leave his face as she stalked towards him. Her right hand held steady, recording his response. 

“I’m ...fine.” He swallowed thickly. “Maybe I should finish recording this later.” 

“Are you sure?” She hit pause on the phone, but continued holding the phone up as she stalked towards him. Her heels made a sharp clack every time they struck the wooden floor. 

She didn’t stop until she was in front of him. She longed to straddle him. His lips were damp and slightly parted. She wanted to bite them.

He wasn’t saying anything. That pause stretched a little too long and her stomach lurched. ‘This was a dumb idea. Why did I trust Asmo?’ Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She suddenly felt very exposed and very stupid. ‘But...I’ve got nothing left to lose.’ 

She forced her back straight, took a deep breath, and she spoke, “I like you and, well…” her voice trailed off and her gaze faltered. Without the distance afforded by the screen, it was too much for her to continue. She found herself suddenly entranced by the wood grain pattern on the floor.

He rose to his knees in front of her, chin almost touching the bare skin of her sternum. “I had no idea.” He said, looking up through his lashes. 

She was still unable to make eye contact, looking somewhere past his shoulder. She was startled when she felt him carefully take the phone from her. Her eyes dropped to him as he placed it on the mat next to his water bottle and returned to his kneeling position in front of her.

She could feel the warmth radiating from him, smell the tang of sweat on his skin and the warm musk of him. He paused, hands a breath away from her skin, “May I?”

She nodded, struck silent by the beautiful man in front of her. His calloused hands caught slightly on the delicate fabric of her stockings, but suddenly they were tracing along the gap of exposed skin between her garters and panties, then gently stroking her stomach and just along the lacy band of her bra.

She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands, finally kissing him. His lips were soft, but the press of them was demanding. She nibbled on his bottom lip. It was as divine as she’d suspected. He stood, running his hands along the sides of her body before clasping her to his chest. Something in her eased as she melted into his embrace. 

“Off, please.” She leaned back just enough to tug his shirt up. He grinned and obliged, pulling the soft fabric over his head, muscles bunching and coiling as his arms returned to circle around her. She ran her fingers across his skin feeling the pectoral muscles she had longed to touch. He grunted as she brushed his nipples. She caught his eyes and pinched them. ‘God, I could spend days teasing him like this.’

He cupped her chin and brought her mouth back up to meet his, using his other arm to press her against him. She suddenly found herself pinned with her hands against his chest, his tongue in her mouth. In heels she was almost as tall as him and one of his thighs moved between her legs, sliding her skirt higher, to press against the damp lace of her panties. She leaned her weight into his, grinding against his thigh as she snaked her arms up around his neck.

She was stretched along him, the lace of her bra teasing his chest. A gentle tug at her back and he had it unhooked, the fabric loosening. He pulled the straps down her arms and let the purple lace fall to the floor. Her bare breasts pressed against him now, soft and warm. The heat seemed to spread from his center, throbbing in his groin, leaving him gasping into her mouth. 

He pulled her back with him, towards the incline bench press station. He sat on the seat, beckoning her closer, but she paused a step away. As he watched she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it, revealing matching, lace panties. 

“You are unbelievably beautiful.” He murmured. She stepped forward, straddling his hips. 

She pulled herself tight against his chest and whispered in his ear, “I could say the same about you. God, I’ve fantasized about this.” 

He looked up at her, his ruddy cheeks and violet eyes, dark with desire. She settled onto his lap and felt him, hot and hard. She ached. His orange hair stuck out comically and she ran her hands through it, grasping it and pulling it back. She nipped the tender skin of his exposed neck and pressed down into him, riding him through their clothes. He grasped her waist, moving her against him. The warmth of his hands was lost in the fever of her skin. 

A strangled moan echoed through the room as his fingers found her clit. The sudden jolt of bliss shot through her and she felt her pulse race. She arched and leaned into the hand that had moved to her back, ready to catch her. This angle had her firmly against him. Her eyes fluttered at the sensations overwhelming her. His hand moved along the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing gasps and little whines from her. She could feel herself quivering, the muscles inside of her tensing as her pleasure grew and fell, a wave cresting and subsiding. 

“Oh please! Oh pleaseOhPleaseOhPlease!” 

His mouth seemed to be everywhere, teeth rasping along her skin, tongue lapping at her nipples. She shivered against him as the pulsing deep within her grew. 

“Please what?” He met her eye, something dark surfacing in his expression as he slowed the motions of his hand, teasing her throbbing clit. 

“Please don’t stop,” She gasped, moving her hips, trying desperately to ease the deep ache she felt building. 

He pulled back, hand tangled in her hair, and watched her move, feeling heady satisfaction at the noises he was able to draw from her. He was aching with a need so fierce it threatened to overtake him, but he was used to holding his hunger at bay. He was the Avatar of Gluttony. His need would not control him, not now. 

He caught the back of her head and pulled her mouth into a bruising kiss as he resumed his earlier motions. The edge of she had been riding broke as she found release and was pulled under as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her. Her cries were swallowed by his mouth. He drank them in greedily, holding her tight as her shudders subsided. 

She slumped against him, tendrils of hair sticking to skin damp with sweat. She licked the soft lobe of his ear. “You are wearing entirely too many clothes,” she panted. He drew her up with one hand and stood to remove his athletic shorts and boxers. Her legs were a bit wobbly and she steadied herself against his chest. He hissed as she wrapped a hand around his cock, rubbing a thumb along the moisture at the very tip. 

She moved over to the mat, hand still on his shaft, tugging him ever-so-gently with her. She knelt, stiletto heels pressing into the flesh of her ass as she kissed the very tip of him. He gazed down, watching intently as she moistened her lips and slid him into her mouth. Her tongue teased along the length of his velvety skin. She wrapped one hand around the base of him and pressed a finger to the sensitive skin just behind his balls as she moved her mouth up and down. 

His hips began to quiver, he pulled her hair back from her face, so he could watch her swallowing him. It took everything he had not to lose himself, thrusting into her mouth and fucking her face. The next time she moved up his shaft he gripped her hair, pausing her motion. She looked up at him, the tip of his cock on her lips. 

“Can I fuck you?” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out so blunt, but he’d never been eloquent. And from the way she pulled him down onto the mat with her, she didn’t seem to mind. 

Once again he knelt before her, but now she was spread out on her back before him, rosy skin, wet mouth, panting. For him. 

He wanted to savor the moment, but his need could no longer be denied. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, pulling the remaining bit of lace down. He smiled when he realized she’d worn them over her stockings. ‘Smart.’ he thought.

He leaned over her, one elbow beside her head. He kissed her deeply as he used his other hand to tease the end of his cock along her clit and down into her folds. She sighed into his mouth as he pushed into her, slowly, relishing the sensation of her tight around him. 

She broke from the kiss, back arching as he began to move in her, stretching her, filling her. Her skin was on fire. His pace was torturously deliberate as he moved. She hooked one leg around his waist. The stocking felt scratchy, an obscene texture against the soft skin of his side. Using her leg to steady herself, she moved her hips faster, encouraging him to speed up.

His right hand was flush against the mat behind her head, but his left was tweaking her nipple and then moving further down as it slid between them to her clit. His thick thrusting matched the motions of his finger circling her slick knot of nerves. The dual sensations warred for her attention and had her spiraling towards another orgasm. She could feel the ache growing as she tensed around him. 

She gripped his hair and his eyes opened, gazing into hers. 

“You’re mine.” she whispered, breathing his exhalations. 

He almost came when he saw the feverish look in her eyes. He held it back with a groan. 

“Say it.” 

“I’m yours.” His voice rumbled from somewhere deep inside. She could feel the vibrations against her skin. 

She came again, clawing her nails along the flesh of his back, bucking violently against him. 

He held out a moment longer, but then his urgency overwhelmed him and he was pumping into her with frenzied abandon. He held her in place with a hand on her shoulder as he groaned, cock seated deep within her, as he shuddered and came. 

She could feel the fluttering pulses of his cock filling her and she quivered against him, afterquakes of pleasure shaking her and causing her body to continue pulsing around his. 

They lay in a tangled mess of limbs, breathing heavily. He raised himself onto his forearms, kissing her tenderly. “I’m yours, eh?”

“Only if you want to be.” She was boneless, euphoric, incapable of being embarrassed in this moment.

“Oh, I do, but only if you’re also mine.” 

Her answering assent came as a murmur and a lingering kiss. 

He carefully pulled himself out of her and rolled to one side, pillowing his head on one arm. She lay on her side looking at him. 

“Sorry about your video.”

“Huh-- oh… uh, how much of that did you record?”

“Enough,” she smirked, nuzzling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
